


Больше, чем можно

by Anonymous



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночь после битвы за Минас Тирит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Больше, чем можно

**Author's Note:**

> АУ. Фик написан для команды WTF Tolkien-PJ 2015. За беттинг спасибо kasmunaut.

В душной, переполненной комнате пахло счастьем — ацелас заставил всех на секунду забыть об огне и потерях. Арагорн, утихомирив обрушившиеся на него мысли о Лориэне, вглядывался в лицо лежавшего на постели Фарамира, и тот, словно уцепившись за этот долгий взгляд, потянулся к нему, рванулся из темноты и открыл глаза.

— Ты звал меня, государь? 

Вздох пронесся по комнате, всё зашевелилось, заговорило разом, чей-то меч упал на пол, «Эру!» и тут же «Махал, твоя власть…» — прозвучало справа, за спиной. Морок счастья, навеянный королевским листом, обрел плоть и дух, задышал. Арагорн медленно поставил чашу с настоем на стол, стараясь не расплескать. Отступившая было усталость снова начала брать его в оборот, сжимая голову тисками. 

Фарамир тяжело привстал, увидел не то Гэндальфа, не то сынишку гвардейца, улыбнулся, пытаясь поднять руку, — и дернул онемевшим плечом, так знакомо, что Арагорн за одну секунду потерял все нужные слова.

— Отдыхай, а после…

— Государь, не прогневайся, что перебиваю тебя, но не мог бы ты попросить позвать брата? Он, наверное, на нижних ярусах?

Всё стихло. Арагорн выпрямился, сжимая в пальцах листочек ацеласа. Он ждал вопроса об отце, думая, что это будет самым тяжелым. И обманулся.

— Возле Рауроса на нас напали урук-хай. Твой брат защищал своих друзей. Я сам…

Арагорн умолк, встретив взгляд Фарамира. Тот смотрел на него с бесконечным терпением ребенка, слушавшего знакомую наизусть тираду родителя.

— Мне известно о том, что случилось, государь. Но разве… Разве он не возвращался? Я ведь слышал его сегодня. Слышал шаги под окнами, слышал, как он окликнул меня. Я не смог ответить, но подумал…

Фарамир вдруг замолчал. Нахмурившись, будто припоминая что-то, он с тревогой посмотрел на повязку, стягивавшую его грудь, а потом медленно поднял глаза на Арагорна.

— Привиделось? — хрипло спросил он.

— Да.

За спиной Гэндальф пробормотал что-то про нечеловеческую глупость. Хлопнула дверь. 

— Благодарю тебя за помощь, государь. Я буду ждать твоих повелений.

— Спи — вот мое единственное повеленье.

«Спи и не вспоминай».

 

* * *

Через полчаса Арагорн вышел из палаты Мерри. Радость затапливала отвыкшую душу, и ему в очередной раз подумалось, что у хоббитов в крови есть что-то сильнее и надежней ацеласа и любой созданной природой исцеляющей силы.

Гэндальф и Гимли ожидали его у ворот, споря о чем-то и указывая по очереди то на север, то на восток.

— Ты устал, как я посмотрю, — сказал гном при виде Арагорна и усмехнулся в ответ на его удивленный взгляд. — Ты машешь рукой, отгоняя дым. Но дыма здесь нет.

Гэндальф улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Наш мистер гном прав, тебе надо поесть и поспать. Но прежде я хотел сказать кое-что. Уж коли ты решился вызволять людей из тьмы, друг мой, изволь не вколачивать им белый свет прямо в сердце.

Арагорн застыл.

— Не понимаю тебя.

— Я о твоей беседе с сыном наместника. Если это можно назвать беседой.

— Что же, по-твоему, я должен был сказать ему? «Жди, путь не ясен, будущее не определено»? Нет, Митрандир, только не в этот раз. Если Фарамиру что-то и нужно, то не пустая надежда. Она не сбудется, и что ты прикажешь ему делать тогда? Как объясняться с самим собой?

— Скажи на милость, с каких это пор ты начал так рассуждать? Или ты думаешь, что Фарамиру нужен твой спасительный здравый смысл? Нет, этого у него и так хватает с избытком. И его сердце без твоего участья разберется — надеяться или нет. А если уж оно согласилось — незачем с ним бороться. Незачем тратить силы на то, чтобы уговорить кого-то верить в смерть. Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что Фродо…

— Гэндальф, ты тоже не лучшее время выбрал, скажу я тебе, — проворчал Гимли. — Утро вечера мудренее. Пойдем-ка со мной, Странник. Мне велено от тебя не отходить, пока ты не поешь. Вот этим упрямым волшебником и велено.

Арагорн завернулся в плащ и послушно пошел вслед за гномом — наверх, куда-то к дворцу наместника. Он думал о том, что есть ему совсем не хотелось. И о словах Гэндальфа.

Нет, надежда никогда не оставляла его. Арагорн верил — в то, что Фродо и Сэм живы, в то, что тьма уйдет, в то, что по улицам Минас Тирита будут бегать толпы мальчишек и играть в «храбрых невеличков». Но он не мог верить в то, что своими руками отдал холодному течению Андуина… Старший сын наместника Дэнетора был мертв. Эта мысль уже отболела и начала остывать. И снова возвращать ее, разбередив мечтами о чуде, не стоило.

Они поднимались ко дворцу, а город стекал вниз — камнем и дымом гаснувших пожаров. Арагорн медленно переступал по выбитым мостовым, вспоминая тех, с кем надо поговорить до утра. Завтра всё должно было начаться заново.

Он давно перестал думать о том, что случится, когда закончится их противостояние. Какой бы исход их не ждал, его собственная дорога на этом замирала, и дальше Арагорн ничего не видел, и вглядываться в это самое «дальше» не хотел.

Ему по-настоящему хотелось одного — выйти на склон холма, пока солнце в зените, снять всю одежду, лечь на теплую землю и греться столько, сколько позволит ему долгий летний день. За двоих.

 

* * *

— …Куда тебя несет? Прочь с дороги!..

— …Тащи это к воротам!..

— …Помогите с носилками, кто-нибудь, вон там…

На носилках лежала молодая девушка, похожая на роханскую королевну. Арагорн снова поднимался к палатам Врачевания, — уже в третий раз ему не удалось добраться до выхода из города, чтобы найти наконец свой шатер и свою постель.

Передав раненую лекарям, он опять начал спуск, но вдруг на его глазах улицу стал заполнять народ, перекрывая проход к воротам яруса.

— Что случилось? — Арагорн медленно пробирался сквозь толпу. Та расступалась неохотно.

В центре ее, около каменного фонтанчика лежал полуголый, избитый человек. Он был явно из харадрим, одна его рука была неестественно вывернута, и на лице был уже не страх, а лишь надежда на смерть. Вокруг стояло несколько мужчин с палками в руках. Остальные смотрели как завороженные.

— Назад!

Нападавшие уставились на Арагорна с отчаянием в глазах. Кто-то закричал:

— Эти твари обезглавливали наших братьев, топтали их своими…

— Он безоружен. Вы не в бою. Здесь не будет расправ.

— Заступаешься? Может быть, и ты за них? — Гондорцы медленно развернулись к новому виновнику, перехватывая палки, и Арагорн взялся за рукоять меча. 

Вдруг за его спиной раздался конский топот, и над толпой разнеслось:

— Назад! Люди вы или шакалы?!

— Боромир?..

Арагорн обернулся, ловя взглядом силуэты в свете факелов. Нет, Следопыт не мог перепутать. Это был он.

Толпа, опасавшаяся конных, хлынула в разные стороны. Гвардейцы спешились, забрали пленного, кто-то из них поклонился Арагорну. Но знакомого лица среди них не было. Он все-таки перепутал.

«Привиделось».

Арагорн медленно опустился на каменное ограждение фонтана. Ему захотелось рассмеяться, громко, до слез, — над собой и своим лицемерием. Сколько он не убеждал себя, ничего не отгорело, не забылось, не прошло. 

Арагорн по-прежнему хотел больше, чем можно было. Он хотел видеть его живым.

«Спи и не вспоминай». Как можно было не вспоминать, если этот город был похож на него так, что сводило сердце. Если этот город, как и он, был всем одновременно –– тьмою, солнцем, страхом, верой, грозой и надеждой.

Надеждой, нашедшей Арагорна в Ривенделле, на совете Элронда, — когда туда добрался молодой посланник Гондора. 

Эта надежда жила, она намертво стояла против него самого, против недоверия, против слов Владычицы Галадриэль, против нашептываний Кольца. Она жила и встречала взгляды, в которых было то неприкрытое, вызывающее оценивание, то насмешка, то смущение, то вдруг — ожидание, предчувствие какого-то несчастья.

Однажды ночью, на привале, Арагорн проснулся от чуть заметного движенья рядом с собой. Он поднял голову и увидел, что к едва тлеющему костру и мешкам с запасами, навострив уши, подкрадывался молодой лисенок, а дозорный сидел рядом со своим товарищем, спиной к стоянке, и ничего не замечал. Боромир, спавший рядом с ним, тоже приподнялся и хотел уже урезонить заговорившихся, но Арагорн сжал его плечо, мотнув головой, и негромко присвистнул по-птичьи. Лис тут же исчез в темноте, дозорный вскочил. А рука Арагорна так и осталась на плече улегшегося Боромира. Тот не сбросил ее, и утром едва заметно растер онемевшее плечо.

А потом — «я бы пошел за тобой»… Надежда, перейдя из сердца в сердце, исчезла. От нее осталось лишь воспоминание, меркнущее с каждой ночью.

И это был почти непревзойденный самообман.

Больше такого не будет. Арагорн выпрямился, будто силы вернулись к нему после долгого сна. Если звать своего друга, помнить его, обращаться к нему значило надеяться, он станет это делать столько, сколько сможет. 

Арагорн спускался вниз, ярус за ярусом, и наконец, добравшись до ворот, вышел из города и начал искать свой шатер. Вскоре поиски увенчались успехом, но еще издали он заметил что-то неладное.

На земле около его палатки сидел человек.

 

* * *

— Нет тебе покоя, Странник. Я уж думал, ты вовсе не собираешься сегодня спать.

Арагорн медленно подошел к нему. Несмотря на слабые отблески костров, теперь ошибиться было невозможно. На земле сидел, почему-то одетый в роханское, старший сын наместника Дэнетора. С перевязанной выше локтя левой рукой и привычным хмурым взглядом. Арагорн развернулся и молча пошел к своему шатру. Потом словно опомнился, повернул обратно и сел рядом с ним на землю.

— Значит, я мог спасти тебя.

Боромир усмехнулся.

— Я так торопился сюда, всё боялся, что не успею… А потом вспомнил, как брат частенько говорил: «Если ты думаешь, что без тебя не взойдет солнце, не будет выиграна битва, а свет не одолеет тьму, значит, тебе пора усмирить свою гордыню и пойти почистить конюшню»… Ты не мог меня спасти, Странник. Даже твоего умения не хватило бы.

— И кто же?

— Ты вряд ли знаешь о нем, хотя… Тот, кто никого не называет своим отцом. Он помог мне, чтобы порадовать жену. Ей не хотелось, чтобы в такую светлую ночь Андуин был провожатым смерти. — Боромир помолчал, нахмурившись, и добавил с жалобой в голосе: — Он стихами разговаривает.

— Правда?

Боромир кивнул. Арагорн что-то припоминал, но мысль ускользала. Они молча смотрели на город.

— Твой брат ждет тебя. 

— Я уже был у него. Он меня, как и всегда, отправил в конюшню.

— И ты пришел ко мне? 

— Да.

Минас Тирит возвышался над ними, заслоняя горизонт, заслоняя черные вихри и тучи.

— Сказал бы ты мне, о чем ты думаешь. Если я… — начал Боромир.

Арагорн не выдержал, на секунду закрыл глаза и тут же тяжело завалился на бок, ощутив что-то теплее земли. Резкий выдох коснулся его волос, и всё стихло.

Ему снилось то, что будет дальше.


End file.
